epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 2
center|border|600px Hitler vs Vader 2 is the sixteenth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the first installment of Season 2. It features Star Wars character and villain Darth Vader, competing against Nazi leader and German dictator Adolf Hitler. It was released on December 8, 2011. It is the second in the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and followed by Hitler vs Vader 3. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader (rapper), Stephen Hawking (cameo), and the Announcer EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Verona Blue as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (cameo) Morgan Christensen as Stormtrooper (cameo) Lyrics Darth Vader: Someone who loathes you, bitch, now stand up and rhyme! I only thawed you out so I could beat your ass a second time! Roar like Chewbacca, the voice of Mufasa, I'm on the leader of your limp dicked Luftwaffe! I strike back hard against a Nazi. Brain toss your ass in the air, Yahtzee! Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am, I spit sick shit so focused I break your concentration camp! I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt! So suck on deez... Stormtrooper: ' Uh, deez what sir? '''Darth Vader: ' Deez robot nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, So let me do it with my own eyes! '''Adolf Hitler: You look stressed Vader, you appear to be in pain. You need to take a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train! I mean you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational. You got one bitch pregnant then gave in to the hate. Now you're 6'6 and black but can't get a date. Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail, Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Yeah! Ya take that. What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? Stephen Hawking: Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Poll Trivia *This is the first Epic Rap Battles of History installment to be housed by the new Epic Rap Battles of History channel and the first installment in Season 2; although it is the 16th battle, this is never mentioned on the battle unlike in all previous battles. *It is a sequel to the 2nd Epic Rap Battles of History installment, making it the first rematch of a previous battle. *This marks the 4th time Stephen Hawking has made an appearance, the first three being in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the first time the rappers get only one turn each to rap. *This is the first time the opposing rappers make physical contact. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes - Vader vs Hitler 2-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:Making HITLER FROZEN in CARBONITE Epic Rap Battles behind the Scenes-0|Making of Hitler Frozen in Carbonite Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Verona Blue Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Hitler vs Vader 2